


Payback at Comic Con

by TrewRilia



Category: Original Work, comic con - Fandom, succubus - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anthro, Comic-Con, Cosplay, I showed him, Multi, Payback, Revenge, Succubus, What he's missing out on, empowering, empowerment, ram - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia
Summary: She has been broken. And she has healed, with the help of someone special in her life.Then she meets her "ex" - at the best moment possible.Totally worth it.
Relationships: Alpha - Relationship, Ex-Boyfriend - Relationship, ex - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Payback at Comic Con

They had been looking forward to this weekend for over a year. They have been working on their costumes for months, trying to get it perfect, their goal being to be asked to take pictures as much as possible.

She even worked hard on herself, she wanted to really rock her cosplay. She worked out for almost a year. She did loose some weight and gained some muscle, but still had that hourglass shaped body type and was still far from being skinny. But someone who hadn’t seen her in a while might need to look twice to recognize her.

They stand in line and attract glances and looks already. He is cosplaying an anthropomorphic ram. A very buff one and he wings it perfectly. Someone who isn’t too familiar with that kind of animals might take him for a tall satyr, which he could easily pass as too. Heck, if he wanted to play a Greek god, he could! But he went for a ram, his original character that he uses in some roleplays and campaigns. His fake hooves make him taller than he is, without looking unnatural, and he is wearing barely enough to be decent – a loincloth of fake fur, the furred hooves and legs, his horns, his wild hair and a nice beard, all rounded up by a necklace and accessory arm wrist bands. People are already drooling over him while they aren’t even inside yet.  
She went as one of her original characters too, a succubus. She also walks tall on hooves, wears horns, contact lenses and pointy fangs. Her outfit barely covers her as well, though she has body paint all over her skin: a red succubus with blue “tattoos” in a short skirt and a top that is made of slightly more fabric than a bra. The cosplay includes a demon tail attached to her skirt, her fingernails are sharp, pointy and colored, her hair is blonde and as wild as his.  
Both of them wear a bag made of leather, fitting their cosplay but allowing them to have the necessities in a practical place.  
They actually look great, individually and together.

Finally, they make it inside – it’s a huge complex of halls, they had never thought it would be this big. They grab a plan each and retreat to a “quiet” corner, discussing their battle plan. There are a couple stands and shows they want to see together but they also want to stroll around individually. They have a weekend pass and will plan the next day even more for signatures and photo shoots when they have a relaxed drink later tonight.

For the first couple of hours, they check the artists and the merch of their favorite fandoms. They grab some food and a drink, enjoy the buzzing, busy atmosphere of the convention and update themselves on their budget. Both did spend quite a bit already, only small things so far that fit in the in-cosplay bags. They agreed to buy larger things before they leave for the hotel again.

After the lunch, they go their separate ways, bound to meet about two hours later for the cosplay competition that they signed up for, followed by an on stage interview with an actor they both like.

She is strolling around, feeling happy and excited. People do ask her to take her picture or take a picture with her, she finds some people she asks to take a picture with and within an hour, she has gained quite a few followers on Instagram and follows some more as well.  
She is of course spending way too much money but she set herself a budget – when the cash is gone, it’s gone, she left her cards in the hotel.

She treated herself to an ice cream and just wanders around, looking at the merch, the comics and the people, when at the far end of the hall she is currently in someone sticks out to her. Someone she used to know.

Slowly, in character, she approaches him, like she might approach prey. The closer she gets the more she is convinced it’s him. The one who broke her.  
She catches his eye soon enough and she notices from afar that he doesn’t recognize her. But he is intrigued by her, in the best way a succubus could wish for and when he understands that she is approaching him, he swallows. He is leaning against the wall, probably taking a break from all the people. When she gets there, she grins and places her hands left and right over him, looking down at him, towering over him in her cosplay.  
“Hello, handsome~” she greets him with a lewd slur in her voice. He swallows again, still not recognizing her.  
“Hi.” he manages to peep, clearly fascinated about why this gorgeous creature would claim him like this.  
She leans down to his face, as if she would kiss him, but she rubs her nose over his, then leans lower to rub her nose over his neck, left, then right, passing over his lips just barely not touching them.  
“Do you like what you see?” she whispers.  
He nods.  
She leans up a little, just enough to look into his eyes. She grins, looks down at his lips and then kisses him, holding the kiss for a moment, sending tingles through his body.  
She then looks at him, sees his blush. He takes a moment before he opens his eyes and looks at her. He swallows and a silent “Wow” escapes his lips. 

“Do you know who I am?” She asks, whispered into his ear.  
He shakes his head.  
She leans in to kiss him again, this time tickling his lips with the tip of her tongue to meet his, which he answers to willingly. While she leans against the wall, he lifts his hands and rests them on her hips, pulling her closer.  
When she breaks the kiss, she smiles, licking her lips.  
“That felt good, didn’t it?”  
“Yeah…” he says, looking a little flabbergasted.  
“It felt right, hm?”  
He nods. Yes it felt right, how does she know, he wonders.

“Still no idea who I am?”  
He shakes his head again. There is something to her voice that makes her feel...familiar. And good, like a positive memory. And the kiss… as if he had finally kissed someone he had been longing for for ages.  
She shifts her position a little, standing close to him, pinning him against the wall with her body, a hand lowered to his cheek, cupping it, caressing it with her thumb.

“You said that I give love a bad name…” she reminds him with a teasing voice. She can feel that this guy is totally falling for this succubus. He is hard for her, here, among all these people and she knows that this time he won’t get what he wants.  
She can see in his eyes how the gears in his brain are turning, trying to remember, it seems to just slip his mind by the tiniest bit.  
“You asked me to tell you that there is no other.” Her finger trails along his jaw line, down under his chin while she presses her boobs and lap against him.  
“You really don’t remember, sweetheart?” she asks in a tone so sweet it should give him caries.  
He shakes his head again. “No ma’am, I’m sorry. I feel like I should, you feel so… familiar. And when you kissed me, it felt like something I have been longing for. But it’s slipping my mind, I don’t remember you."  
She tilts her head, the sweet and luring aura around her changes into a colder, more dangerous one. She will never ever cosplay anything as perfectly as this.  
“Maybe another information will help you get on track.” She leans down and teases him a little more, grazing over his lips with hers, her hand sliding down between his leg, grabbing the bulge in his pants. He gasps, blushes deeper, moaning under his breath “Oh lord…”

“You said that you were burning for me…” she tells him, watching his reaction carefully. It does get him on the right track, she can see it in his eyes, his brain is trying so hard but his cock is making it so difficult to think straight.  
He is there, almost there, he can almost remember who she is.

“Lucy!” The ram calls from afar. He looks around her, then back at her and she can observe how his brain connects the dots, she can literally tell when he remembers her, his eyes widen, his cock pulsates stronger against her hand and he swallows, letting go of her hips.  
“Lucy…” he repeats, clearly not able to process properly what is happening.

He looks back at the ram that had called for her, that beast of a man who looks worried as she doesn’t react. He starts approaching them, slowly, as he has to get through quite the amount of people.

“Wh-who is that?” He asks, intimidated, horny, shamed, surprised, confused about the situation in general.  
She steps back again, taking her hands away and towers over him for another moment, looking down at him, answering with a smile in her face that makes her words feel like a well deserved and long overdue punch in the face.

“HE is my alpha.”

With that, she turns around and walks to the ram, who immediately wraps an arm around her, asks if she is okay. She nods, rests her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest for a moment, enjoying she found someone who deserves everything she is willing to give. They walk away to the cosplay competition and the small man is forgotten, for good.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ietU5yUJ7zk ; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipqqEFoJPL4


End file.
